Suchende Abzahlung
by PuNk-RoCkEr713
Summary: AU:After the war with Voldemort, Harry finds himself full of regrets.A friend sends him into an alternate dimension.Under the alias Alexander Harvenheit, he builds and army to be feared, the Schatten.Watch as the world crumbles under his new nation.


Hello people! This is my first fanfic attempt, so please go easy on me! Please note that this is un-betaed, so be ready to find mistakes and what not inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other ppl in it.

"blah"- talking

"_blah"- ghost talking/thoughts_

"_blah"- parseltongue_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure swayed slightly, slowly staggering across the grounds, his haunted eyes drinking in the scenery with a look of pure agony and devastation. Bodies were scattered everywhere, littering the blood soaked ground as far as the eye could see. Stumbling, he found himself in front of a ruin, which was engulfed in flames. The man crumpled to his knees, his eyes blank, and unseeing. Wave after wave of shock and anguish rocked his body. The man stared at his hands, rubbing them in an almost painful way, as if there were a stain upon it that he could not get rid of. He laughed bitterly, and began to pound his fists into the ground, feeling numb to the pain.

"I finally defeat Voldemort, and to what cost? Hogwarts is now a ruin, most of the people of the country have fled, and…..and….." The man grew deathly still, his skin a transparent white. "Everyone….. everyone, there all….. dead."

Memories flashed inside his head, reminding him of the days when they were still innocent and pure.

"_Harry, you lousy git! You should have started that weeks ago!"_

"_Dammit Harry, I just lost 10 years off my life because of you! Get back here, you bloody arse!"_

A scream of pure sorrow pierced the air, telling of a bloody battle, with no survivors, save one.

"Why? Why? Why am I still alive?! I should be dead, not you guys! Why am I the one who always has to survive?"

Harry suddenly went limp, his eyes gazing at the ruin that was once the magnificent Hogwarts castle. A look of pure sorrow entered his eyes.

"Everyone, we did it. We finally did it. We succeeded in killing off Voldemort, but at a….. a price. We should have trained more, and had been better prepared. I wish I could go back and change it all….." Harry whispered miserably, putting his head on his hands.

"_Well, I could help you with that….."_

Harry looked up in shock at the man before him. The man had black hair, with green eyes exactly like his! He wore old fashioned battle robes, which were emerald green, with silver trimming. One thing was distinct about him, he gave off a dangerous aura, and with Harry in his weakened state, could do nothing but watch as the events unfurled.

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, it's more like I could send you to an alternate dimension, one where, your precious people are still alive and what not."_

Harry's eyes narrowed. This sounds too good to be true.

"How do I know you're not lying? I don't even know your name!"

The man chuckled, smirking wickedly.

"_Why, I feel hurt dear grandson. Do you not recognize your own beloved grandfather, Salazar Slytherin?"_

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly, struck speechless. Salazar tried to keep his usual aloof expression, but failed miserably, as his chuckles turned out into full blown laughter. Harry spluttered, and finally seemed to regain his voice.

"But, that's not possible! Salazar died over a hundred years ago, and not to mention that my mum was a muggle-born, so I can't be your grandson. Besides, I thought Voldemort was your heir."

Salazar raised an eyebrow challengingly, his green eyes glinting with an unknown emotion.

"_Will this convince you, my disbelieving grandson?" _He hissed, causing Harry's mouth to (once again) fall open in shock.

"_As for your first statement, it is true, I died a long time ago. However, my spirit continued to live on in this world, instead of following my corporal form into Paradise. So, what you see right now is my spirit, which holds all my power, memories, experiences, etc. As for your second statement, it seems that the Wizarding World had forgotten that I had a brother, a twin brother, no doubt, It was he who got into that idiotic argument with Gordric. They thought that it was me, so I was forced to flee. I spent the rest of my life in the woods of Germany, with my wife, who I met in the forest. We had children, who stayed in Germany for many, many years. Since we lived in seclusion, everyone thought that I had died, so no one said anything about a strange family in the woods. However, you grandparents, on your mother's side immigrated here to England. They were both squibs who had lost their memories of the Wizarding World."_ Salazar quirked an eyebrow. _"Besides, where in the world do you think your mother got her eyes from?"_

Harry nodded his head slowly. In an odd sort of way, it did make sense, though only in his head.

"So then I assume that Voldemort came from your brother's side of the family?" He questioned, his eyes showing interest. Salazar sighed, and shook his head.

"_Well, you see….. my brother never could get married, so he stole a babe and raised it as his own, while teaching it all that he knew, like parseltongue, fighting, more fighting, etc….."_

Salazar trailed off, mumbling slightly to himself. Harry nodded in understanding. Then-

"Wait, you can teach parseltongue?"

"_Yes, although it is hard to teach and learn."_

"Oh, okay."

"_Well, back to the matters on had….. I can send you into an alternate dimension, where both you and your parents died on the night Voldemort came to your house. You will be sent to the summer before your fifth year here."_

Harry thought for a while, his mind debating the list of pro's and con's. However, he quickly came to a decision.

"I accept. I want to be able to change things, to make sure that this doesn't happen."

"_Very well. However, I must warn you, the people there will not be the same ones you knew here. One who could have been one of your most hated enemies here may be your most loyal and trustworthy friend there. Not to mention that you will be considered dead there, so you must be careful when revealing personal information."_

"I understand. Thank you, for everything."

Salazar smirked darkly, an evil glint in his eyes.

"_Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet, my DEAR grandson."_

With that said, a glowing orb appeared in his hands, glowing sinisterly. Without warning, Salazar shoved it into Harry's stomach, making that teenager wince in pain. Slowly, the orb was absorbed completely into Harry's body, with him collapsing in a heap. Salazar's eyes softened slightly.

"_Sorry about that enkel. However, I am sure that you will find that most useful."_

Salazar seemed to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Using the last of his strength, he summoned a black orb, which descended upon the teenager's body. With a loud crack, the orb vanished, along with the boy in it. Salazar chuckled ruefully, growing transparent.

"_I'll watch over you with quite an interest, mein enkel. But first, I must meet with my wife."_

Salazar soon faded out of existence, an amused rumble of laughter ringing through out the bloody battlefield.

(The orb that Salazar slammed into Harry's gut was filled with his memories and quite a bit of his magical power, transferring them into Harry)

A loud crack filled the air, and Harry tumbled onto the ground. With a slight groan, Harry got up, dusting himself off lightly. Glancing around him, he found himself to be outside the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, around 1 o'clock in the morning, judging by the darkness that encompassed the muggle street. Sighing, he sat down, trying to gain his thoughts. He could remember Salazar, and flashes of his memories, and feel Salazar's magical power merging with his. Feeling his pockets, Harry pulled out a small key, and a few galleons. Getting up slowly, he stepped into the pub, conjuring an emerald green cloak to cover himself. He didn't need to draw anyone's attention to him. There was no one in the pub, seeing that it was the dead of night. Walking up to the bar, Harry rang a small bell, waiting patiently for Tom to come up. He only had to wait for a few minutes, as he caught sight of the hunch back shuffling towards him, looking wary.

"I would like to get a room for the next few days please."

Handing over a couple of galleons, he watched as Tom slowly get him a key.

"Right, you'll have Room 13."

Without another word, Tom hurriedly scurried back into god-knows-where, leaving Harry to himself. Frowning slightly, Harry slowly walked up the stairs, making his way into his room. Upon reaching it, he walked in, promptly locking the door. To tired to do anything, he walked straight to the bed and crashed, falling asleep before his head even reached the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R and R!!

Enkel- grandson

Mein- my


End file.
